Why me?
by Angelina Dragonhart
Summary: The new first years are about to find out how exiting and dangerus Hogwarts school is. (L/J)PG for a bit of swearing
1. Broken noses, broken hearts

Why me?  
  
Background info  
  
Lily Evans was jus your ordinary girl. There was nothing special about her, which was the phrase her neighbor James Potter. Lily wasn't special and she knew it. She was a tomboy with brow/reddish hair. She would rather spend her time translating ancient languages and playing sports, then go to the mall with friends.  
  
She didn't have many friends, this was because strange things would happen when she got angry or upset, and between you and me that was most of the time. Her sister called her a freak, not only because these things happen, but also because she wanted to be an only child. Her sister was named Petunia and was 3 years older then her. Petunia made it her sport to make Lily's life miserable.  
  
Lily's life was perfect, except for James and Petunia, she was treated as a princes and got everything she could ask for. No one thought she was special and that was fine by her, but she was wrong they all where. She was special, VERY special to put it right. She and the rest of the world would soon find out how special...  
  
Chapter one: Broken noses, broken hearts  
  
Lily was playing basketball on a sunny summer day. In just a few days she would become 11 years old. 'A milestone.' He father had joked. "Hey Evans!" "Oh no." Lily groaned. James Potter, her neighbor came walking over to the fence separating their back-yards. "What do YOU want?" She spat the word 'you' as if it was something that crawled from a rock. "Just wandering what you want for your birthday." James said with a smirk. "And why do you want to know?" She said as she continued throwing the ball in the hoop. James shrugged, "Mom wants to know." "Oh. Well tell her that anything will be fine. She doesn't HAVE to buy me anything." "What is this game called anyways?" Lily turned to stare at him, 'Is he joking? He is probably just fooling around.' She thought. "Are you a retard or something? Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that one?" She turned and continued playing. James shrugged again and turned to leave, "By the way Evans, looking absolutely boyish today. I thought your parents where rich. Or maybe they just don't want to pay for your clothing." He turned to see her response with a smirk on his face. Lily grabbed her ball tightly and threw it in James' face. "OW! You idiot, you broke my nose! Why did you do that?" He grabbed his now bleeding nose. "You made me mad enough to try it Jamie." She smiled with her award winning smile and left James alone with his bleeding nose.  
  
'James is such a pest!' Lily thought when she opened the door to her parent's mansion. She walked up the stairs to her room and by doing so she would always have to pass her sister's room. "Go freak.go freak.go freak.go freak." She heard her sister and some friends chant. "Oh shut up Petunia." Lily slammed the door of her room and went to sit on the window-sill. "Just a few days." She murmured.  
  
She walked towards her computer and turned it on. It was time to talk to her friends: Cilia, Hannah, Abby and Kirane. She logged on in her chat room and saw that most of them where silent.  
  
Lily: What's wrong? Han: Abby..she died! :'( Kirry: *sobs* Cilia: Sorry guys I'll be back later. Take care  
  
Lily was dumbstruck, tears began to fall. "MOM DAD!" She yelled downstairs while sobbing in silence. Her parent came rushing in moments after. "L- Look." She pointed to something on her screen. "Oh my dear." Her mother exclaimed when she saw what was written on the screen. She drew Lily in her arms and rocked her from left to right. "It will all be ok sweetie. Everything will be ok." But Lily's heart had just broken, one of her best friends had died because she was run over by a truck while rollerblading. 


	2. An unusual Birthday

Chapter 2: An unusual birthday.  
  
The next couple of days Lily was found in her room, crying silent tears. She was wearing a black dress. It was custom in their family, that if someone you know died you wear black for an entire month.  
  
James and Petunia had stayed silent towards her. 'They probably heard.' Lily thought on the night before her birthday. Her birthday was the only thing that cheered her up a little. "Tomorrow I'll turn 11," She sighed, "And then I can finally go to the private school far away from HIM." She was talking about 'Jamie' Potter who would go to a boarding school in the north of England. Lily got up and went to bed.  
  
The next day was a Beautiful June day; the sun was shining and the sky clear blue. Lily woke up at the smell of breakfast. She got up and went downstairs dressed in her pajamas. "Good morning Miss Evans and a happy birthday." Their maid Gretchen said while cooking breakfast. "Thanks Gretchen and good morning to you too." Lily yawned and sat down at the table, "What's for breakfast?" "Egg's and bacon with toast and juice." Gretchen replied. "Yummy! My favorite!" Gretchen smiled. The rest of the family was joining soon after.  
  
They discussed the party they where holding that evening and of course the guests. "NO! I don't want HIM at my party!" Lily shouted when she heard that James was coming. "Lily he is coming with his parents, whether you like it or not." Her father said frowning. "Fine." Lily slouched in her chair, arms crossed and pouting. "Lillian sit up straight. You look like a four your old not an eleven year old." Her mother pointed out and Petunia was snorting.  
  
Lily stayed the rest of the day in her room. That evening Gretchen came into her room to do her hair. She did a great job at it, twisted it in tiny twists and pulled them up with bobby pins. Lily looked at herself in the mirror at six. "You look like a princes, Miss Evans." Gretchen said. Lily was dressed in a black skirt with a white top on it. She smiled at Gretchen and walked out the door to greet her guests.  
  
The first one's where her three friends; Hannah, Cilia and Kirane. "Hi guys." Lily hugged them tightly. "Happy birthday Lils." They said at the same time. Lily smiled even though she wasn't happy, one friend was missing from her special day and she would never be there again.  
  
The door bell rang and the Potter's came in. "Lilly dear happy birthday." Mrs. Potter gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Potter gave her a hand and James stared at her.  
  
Lily had the time of her life. She got nice presents and everyone was on their best behavior, that was, until cake time. She blew out the candles and her mother gave everyone a piece. James and his famous Potter apatite had seconds and thirds of the cake. "You know Evans, I still can't believe you finally found your clothing closet." James whispered besides her. She stared from him to the cake and back and before he knew it the cake went flying towards him and landed on his head. "YOU WITCH!" he said in shock. "That's it Potter!" he smacked him across his face and ran outside. "JAMES!" His father roared. "I-I'm sorry. I-I Didn't mean to say that." James stammered.  
  
~Outside~ Lily didn't even know how long she had been running or how far and she couldn't care less. Why did she have to live next to the most impossible person in the world, she thought to herself. She sat down against a large oak tree and watched the sun set. "It must be really late by now." She muttered. "LILY?!" She heard voices shout, she didn't respond. "Lily where are you?" She recognized the voice, it was James. She just crawled into the shadows of the tree more. "Lily please answer me!" His voice sounded frustrated and scared. She sighed and got up, "I'm over here." She shouted. She heard footsteps coming closer. "Lils thank goodness. WE where so worried." Her father, Mr. Potter and James stood before her. "I'm glad to see you too except for HIM." She nodded towards James, who hang his head. "Lily, look I'm sorry, but listen to me. What I said wasn't an insult." "It sure sounded like one." She cut him off. "Just listen to me E-Lily. You ARE a witch. I'm a wizard, just like my whole family." Lily's eyes grew larger. "I-I'm a witch?" The three men nodded. 


	3. Owl post

Chapter 3: Owl post  
  
As soon as Lily was home an owl swooped past and dropped a letter in front of her feet. "That must be your letter. Albus sure is quick." Mr. Potter said smiling. "W-Who...W-What?" Lily stammered. "Just read the letter dear." He replied. Lily opened the seal, which she thought was very pretty, and read out loud.  
  
~Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have now been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the next sheet you will find the list of school supplies needed.  
  
Please owl us your answer before the first of July.  
  
Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress.~  
  
Lily was smiling wildly. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a witch. "Daddy, can I go?" She asked sweetly. "If you want to princes, I'm not stopping you." Her father said and hugged her tightly. "Erm.Mr. Potter? What does she mean with owl her?" The two Potter man grinned and motioned them to follow. They where led into the Potter mansion. Lily was eyeing it in awe, she thought their house was big, but this was ten times larger then theirs. Everything was in red with golden statues and things. James caught her glare, "Dad over reacted a bit with an enlarging spell." He said shrugging.  
  
They stopped in front of a large wooden door which was inlayed with ivory. "It's not real ivory Lily." Mr. Potter said when he saw her face. He led them all inside and went to find some parchment and a quill. "Ah here they are." He said as he opened the fifth draw. "Next time hide them better James." He laughed and scribbled a small note.  
  
~Albus,  
  
Lily has received her letter. Will take her to Diagon Alley together with James and make sure she gets on the train.  
  
Your friend, Harold Potter.~  
  
He tied the note to an eagle owl, which Lily had been petting. He walked the owl to the window and let it out. "There. Now all we have to do is buy your supplies and get you on the train, the rest is up to Albus." He said smiling widely, he had always know there was something about Lily, but never had he seen it. He had also never seen any witch or wizard levitate something without a wand at this age. "Frank I think you and me have some things to discuss. Why don't you take Lily home James? OH and Lily don't talk about this with your friends." Mr. Potter said. Lily nodded."Sure dad." James replied and they left the two men to talk in private. "Look Potter, this all doesn't mean I'm going to like you all of the sudden and I can walk perfectly well by myself." Lily said and stomped out the house. James didn't expect her to like him, but he had expected her to at least let him walk her back home. He shrugged, turned and walked up the many stairs to his room.  
  
Lily didn't mean to be so harsh on James, but they haven't exactly been friends over the past four years. She quickly went back to her house, her three friends where going to stay over.  
  
Later that night Kirane, Cilia, Hannah and Lily where wrapped up in their conversations while walking up the stairs to Lily's room. They had a pillow fight, did truth or dare and talked until late at night. Lily had a blast, she couldn't be happier then now with her friends. At 1 AM she fell asleep with a smile on her face. 


	4. Dreams or nightmares

Chapter 4: Dreams or nightmares  
  
A few days after her friends had left, Lily was sitting by the pool in her back yard, listening to the radio and reading one of her favorite books 'King Arthur'. She heard footsteps on the gravel and someone cleared his throat. "Erm.Lily can I talk to you?" The voice of none other then James Potter said. "Why?" Lily said as she turned a page. "Because.well I.erm." He shuffled his feet on the ground, searching for the words. "Yes?" Lily said putting her book down. "It's just.I need to.well apologize.for everything." Lily dropped her book and stared at him. He looked her in the eye and with new courage he continued, "I'm sorry Lil. I just want to start over again, as friends."  
  
Lily just stared into his eyes for a few moments. "You mean it?" He nodded and she smiled. "Well then Potter, I accept your apology." He grinned at her. "Thanks Lil. I can call you Lil or Lils right?" Lily snorted, "As if you wouldn't if I said you couldn't." They both laughed. "Promise me one thing though James." "And that is?" "Promise that you wouldn't misuse my friendship towards you." "I promise if you will promise it back." Lily smiled. "I promise James."  
  
They talked during the rest of the day until it was getting late and James had to go to dinner. "I'll see you tomorrow Lil, dad will be taking us to Diagon Alley then. Be at our house at 11 AM." "Ok James, see you then." She picked up her book and left for the house.  
  
That night Lily was heaving trouble sleeping, every time she fell asleep she saw a bright green light. She was tossing and turning for a few hours before she fell asleep and had a fitful dream.  
  
A man with silver hair and beard and blue twinkled eyes was walking with a blanked wrapped bundle. He laid it down on the doorstep of a house. It was a baby with a scar on his forehead. "This letter will tell them what they need to know Minerva." The man said. "How can you say that everything is explained in a letter Albus? His parents just died, Lily, James, both dead." A woman with squire glasses said.  
  
Lily woke up with a start. 'What was that? How could I have dreamed that?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I should tell somebody? Maybe I can tell James? No he would think I'm just pulling a fast one on him.' she shook her head and lay down again. 


	5. Wand shopping

Chapter 5: Wand shopping  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, the dreams where still fresh on her mind. She looked at her alarm-clock, which was flickering at 12 am. "That damn power again." She muttered while searching for her watch. "Oh No!" She gasped. Her watch read 10:55. "I'll be late!" She quickly pulled a brush through her hair, put some Jeans and a sweater on and ran downstairs. "Mom, dad, have no time for breakfast. Have to run." She shouted towards the kitchen while pulling on her shoes.  
  
"What's the rush for sleepy head?" She looked up at the crooked grin of James Potter. "I thought I was supposed to go with you to Daygon Alley or something." His grin grew wider, "We're not going. It was a joke." "WHAT?!" She shouted angrily. "Easy Evans. Just kidding." She smacked him behind the head. "Hey!" James said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, hi." She replied, stuck out her tongue and went back to putting on her shoes.  
  
A few minutes later the Potter's and Lily where off to Diagon alley with the Knightbus. "Thanks Earn, Ray." Mr. Potter said before getting out. "Aye." Earn replied. "Not a problem Mr. Potter." The much younger Ray said. They stepped inside the 'Leaky Cauldron', which was pretty crammed and walked back outside again in a small alley out back.  
  
"Is this your famous Alley, James?" Lily asked quietly. He just laughed while his mother tapped the bricks on the wall behind Lily. "No Lil that is our famous Alley." James pointed to the wall behind her. It was opening into an archway. Lily's eyes grew wider. She had never seen anything like it. There where stores crammed together, merchandise everywhere and people walking around, who would be labeled 'freak' by Petunia. The Potter's smiled at her before they stepped through the archway. "Well Lil, welcome to Diagon Alley." James said grinning. Their first stop was Gringott's; Lily exchanged the money she had from her parents, while James' parents went to get some money from his vault.  
  
"Come on you two. You still need you're wands." Mr. Potter said to them, "We can buy brooms later." James was showing Lily the latest model; The Shooting Star. They left the window sulking, dragging heavy bag's. Well James was sulking, Lily couldn't be happier; she couldn't wait for her wand.  
  
The walked to a small shop on the other side of the street. "Good morning Minister Potter." A man with a hoarse voice said. He looked about 30 years of age. "Not yet Mannen, not yet." Mr. Potter said and embraced the man. "As good as Harold." The man replied, "There is no denying it." He moved towards Mrs. Potter. "You are still beautiful Lobelia." He kissed her hand and she blushed slightly. At last he turned to James and Lily. "He looks exactly like you Harold." He said. "And who do we have here?" He asked Lily, "What is your name dear?" "Lily Evans, sir." She replied. "Hmmm...Evans, you must be muggle-born." "Ehm.Muggle? What's that?" "A muggle is a person without magical powers." Mannen said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Now then I think it's time for your wands." He walked back to the counter, "Who wants to go first?" "Lady's first." James replied. "Alright." He came back with a small box. And he kept coming back, wand after wand after wand, it was a drag. "Tough customer, don't worry I'll find you the perfect wand." Mannen grinned and handed her a new wand.  
  
After about an hour and about 50 wands Lily was ready to give up. "Ehm.Mr. Olivander?" "Yes dear?" He replied while piling 10 more wands on the counter. "Well.Ehm..Maybe.I...Maybe I.Maybe I'm not.. You know.Witch material." She looked at the floor while the others gaped at her. "Albus has never been wrong, and he won't start now." He smiled and gave her another wand. Lily swished 20 more wands before Mr. Olivander came in carrying a chest. "What's in that Mr. Olivander?" James asked. "In this chest lay a wand, which hasn't seen day light over 100 years. My grandfather made it from a special willow tree. Let's see if it accepts you." He opened the lit and Lily looked inside. A bluish glow came from the wand. She picked it up and nothing happened. Mr. Olivander looked a little depressed, he was abut to take the wand from Lily, when a blue shield was formed around her, stopping him to take it. "Look's like we have a winner." He said, "Can I take it to wrap it?" "Sure." She handed her new wand to him. "Look's like the only way to get it is for you to hand it. That will come in handy some day." He handed her box wrapped wand back to her and she paid for it. "Now Mr. Potter I think it's your turn." He waved with his own wand and the other wand disappeared from the counter.  
  
James' wand was easily found, after 10 minutes they where out of the shop with a new Mahogany wand in his bag. "Can we buy a broom now?" James nagged. "Alright." Lily and James both bought a new Shooting Star. "Come kids; let's get some ice-cream." Mrs. Potter said. Lily rolled her eyes while James snorted.  
  
They sat down at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor and ordered their sundaes. Lily took a medium banana split, Mr. and Mrs. Potter both took a sundae a la Bertie botts and James took the biggest there was. It wouldn't even fit on the table. "James are you sure you can finish it?" Lily asked looking at him eating the huge sundae. "Yeah, you just eat yours and I'll eat mine. It won't take to long." He replied and kept scooping in the ice- cream. 10 minutes later it was cleaned out. "Great job son, even faster then last time." Mr. Potter said laughing. James grinned happily.  
  
They got back to the 'Leaky Cauldron' and went back to the car. James and Mr. Potter loaded the bags into the trunk. The trip back was boring, Lily almost fell asleep during it, but if it wasn't for James being there she would have died of boredom.  
  
He pulled a prank on his father, causing his hair to turn the colors of the rainbow. He couldn't see it though, but he kept asking why everyone was laughing. "Nothing." They would reply in unison. He would glance at his son after that, who would have the most innocent look on his face.  
  
Lily had loads of fun that day; she told her parents all about it at diner. Petunia would just scowl or say that it wasn't possible. "Petunia dear, Lily is telling something." Their mother would reply. Lily mock-smiled at her. 


	6. School preparations

Chapter 6: School preparations  
  
The days turned into week's way to fast to Lily's opinion. By the time she was getting used to her friendship with James, it was august the 30th. Lily couldn't wait for school to start, by now she had finished reading all her school books and spend her day shooting hoops, while James watched in amusement. "You know Lil; you should try out for your house team." "Why?" Lily said while scoring again. "Cause you haven't missed a shot." He smiled, "You could be a fabulous chaser." Lily just shrugged. "Maybe I'll check it out, if I'm not in Slytherin." James and his father had told her everything about the houses. Gryffindor: The best of all, Ravenclaw: The bookworm house, Hufflepuff: For the losers and Slytherin: The house with an evil rate from England till Tokyo. "You really think I'm any good? I don't even know how to fly." "You're going to learn that in school Lil. And besides, I can teach you a thing or two." She smiled at him, "I don't have a death wish just yet Potter." "Huh?" "Letting you teach me to fly, do you think I have a death wish or something?" James shrugged, "Well if you want to learn its fine by me." Lily laughed, "I'll learn it from a teacher, but if I need you're help I'll let you know." "Cool! Then I get to save the damsel in distress." Lily snorted and James began laughing.  
  
The next day Lily was packing and re-packing her trunk. "So you're going to leave to that freak-place you call school?" Petunia said sarcastically. "Is that ANY of your business?" Lily asked. "No, it's just...Soooooooooooooo great! Now I'll have mom and dad all to myself, they will forget all about you." She grinned at Lily. "Oh really, didn't you see the two owls in the corner." Lily pointed towards a corner near her window. "What do you freaks do with them?" Petunia never liked animals, but they didn't deserve to be treated like this. "We use them to carry our mail, one is mine and one is for mom and dad to mail me. Mr. Potter gave them." "I thought you where an animal lover." "What do you mean by that?" Lily snapped and her trunk-lid fell close with a big thud. "You freaks use owls to carry your mail, that's cruelty." Lily opened her lid again, "What ever Pet." She rolled her eyes and took out her wand to polish, "Now get out of my room." Petunia left quickly, she thought Lily was going to curse her.  
  
Finally September first had come; their parents had ordered Petunia to come along to King's cross station to drop off Lily. Lily was hyper and nervous at the same time all the way to the station. It was a good thing James was there to steady her, or she would have fainted when she saw the massive brick wall she had to run through to get to the platform. She hugged her parent's goodbye and left through the wall with James. "They grow up so fast." Mrs. Potter said and walked with the others back to the car they had come with.  
  
Lily on the other hand was having trouble keeping up with James. "Hey wait up!" She shouted through the crowd. After 10 minutes she found him again, "Where were you?" They said simultaneously and laughed. "That was freaky Lil." "Tell me about it."  
  
James helped her with her trunk and they went through the train to find an empty compartment. They found a compartment where a boy with patted clothes was laying on one side of the benches. He was sleeping, but when they sat down he woke up. Lily thought he looked rather good, chocolate eyes, light brown hear. "Sorry mate didn't want to wake you." James said and was about to leave, "It's ok, I'm a light sleeper anyway." He had a hurting look in his eyes. Lily pulled James back down and whispered in his ears, "We can't go, look at him, he's offended because we are leaving. Let's just stay here for the ride, in that way he won't be alone." James nodded. "What's you're name?" Lily asked out loud. "Remus, Remus Lupin." "Still sorry for waking you up Remus, you look kind off tired." James said and Lily nudged him in the ribs. "Don't be so rude James; pay no attention to him Remus. This is James by the way, James Potter and I'm Lily, Lily Evans." "Nice to meet you both." Remus said politely. They chatted until a witch with a cart came past. "Want something dears?" "I'd like some Mars', a Coke and a bag off skittles." The witch, James and Remus stared at her. "What?" "Erm.In the wizarding world we have other things Lil." James replied, "We'll take a bit of everything." The witch started giving them things of the cart, "That will be 2 galleon's, 5 sickels." He paid the witch and she left to the next compartment.  
  
Lily had the rest of the journey to discover the many sweets that they had bought and everything was gone when a voice echoed through the train saying that in 5 minutes they would reach their destination. The boys left the compartment so that Lily could change; when she was done it was her turn to wait outside. By the time the boys where done the train was slowing down. "Time to go guys." She said and took a deep breath before she stepped out the train.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx for the reviews everyone.it makes my day  
  
Think this is my last chapter b4 I go to the hospital..mayb just mayb I can upload another chapter I donno tho 


	7. Bookworm, Loser, Brave or Evil?

AN: I don't know how Hagrid talks so I'll just make something out it.don't hold it against me if it doesn't come out right!  
  
Sorry if the chapter will be long.  
  
Ok on with the story.. ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Bookworm, Loser, Brave or Evil?  
  
The cold air rushed against their cheeks when they stepped out the train. "This is it guys. Hogsmead station, next stop Hogwarts." James announced. Remus fell silent and Lily giggled. "What's wrong Remus buddy?" James asked. "Buddy? I- I'm your buddy?" He looked at them with wide eyes. "Of course, why would you think we are not you friends? We sat with you all trip." Lily replied. "It's just that nobody has ever wanted to be my friends. I thought a cute girl like you and a funny guy like you wouldn't be friends with me because.never mind" Lily blushed and James put his arms around their shoulders when they heard, "Ferst yers. 'ver 'ere. Don' be shy. Ferst yers t'us way." A man about the size of the Hogwarts Express was standing on the end of the station motioning them to come. "We better go or we'll miss the boat." Remus said and they walked to the man. "T'us ev'ryon'? Gre't lessgo." He said and walked to the end and down some stairs. "C'm on t'us way." The scared first years followed him down the stairs. "Round tha corn'r is tha ferst v'ew of Hogwarts." They all gasped as the saw a huge castle appear on a cliff. "You never told me it was that beautiful." Lily said as she gaped to the castle. James just grinned.  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of a huge lake. "Ev'ryon' a boat now. No more t'en for a boat." The three of them stepped in a boat and where accompanied by a small whimpering boy with dirty blond hair. "H-Hi my n-name is P-Peter." He stuttered. "Hey Peter." They said in unison. 'Probably a Huffy.' Lily thought.  
  
The entire way she listened to the three boys talking and laughing while she looked at the castle coming closer and closer. 'Everything is so huge here.' She thought.  
  
About 10 minutes later their boat hit the other side of the lake. "Ev'ryon' 'ere? Good." The man motioned them to follow him yet again. Remus looked at the sky, "Just two more days." He sighed. "Did you say anything Remus?" Lily asked. "No nothing Lil." He replied quickly and stared at the ground.  
  
They walked across the grounds to the large doors of the entrance hall. The man knocked on the three times. At first they didn't hear anything, but then they heard footsteps echoing through the doors. The door opened and they saw a young woman open the door. "G'd ev'nin' Prefoss'r. 'ere are tha ferst yers." "Thank you Hagrid." She said and Hagrid left them with the woman. "Follow me please." She led them through the halls to a small room beside a room filled with voices. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house would be like your family while you are here, you will have classes with them, eat with them and sleep in the dormitories set up there." She looked at the 18 new students. "Now if we are ready for you I will come to collect you and get you sorted." She left the room and the new students began talking amongst each other. A few minutes later McGonagall came back. "We are ready for you now."  
  
They followed her out into a hall filled with students. The professor stopped in front of a stool where an old patched hat was laying. The room fell silent as a trim in the hat opened into a mouth and began to sing.  
  
Almost a thousand years has past Since this school begun The first ones where picked by a test But who will do that when they where gone  
  
Gryffindor knew what to do He gave me brains And what else I needed to look into you  
  
That night I was born I have seen many things And was never torn  
  
For I am Hogwarts Sorting hat I am never wrong and never will And no other hat will top that  
  
Today I stand before you Ready to put you where you belong Put me on is all you need to do  
  
The entire hall burst out clapping and cheering as the hat bowed. Professor McGonagall rolled out a piece of parchment, "If I say your name, you will come forward to be sorted." The nodded. "Black, Sirius." A boy with black hair stepped forward and had the hat on his head. "GRYFFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the table exploded, "Cauldron, Amelie." "HUFFLEPUFF!" They heard the hat shout soon after. "Evans, Lillian." Lily took a deep breath and went to the stool. The last thing she saw before the hat was placed over her eyes was James holding up his thumbs. "Hello there" She heard in her ears. "Ehm.hi." She replied. "You have a lot of power in you. Now where to put you." She heard again. "Please not Slytherin." She pleaded. "Why not my dear?" "I don't want to go in there." "You could be great you know? But if you don't want to I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The last was shouted through the hall and she got up happily to get to her table. "Glimmer, Thomas." "RAVENCLAW!" "Lockhart, Gladius." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Longbottem, Frank." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Lupin, Remus." Lily sat up straight to look at Remus, who was hesitating, but sat down anyway. "GRYFFINDOR!" Was heard after a few moments. Remus walked over quickly before the hat could change his mind. "Malfoy, Lucius." He looked scary, Lily thought. He had icy grey eyes and silver-blond hair. "He must be Slytherin." Remus said to her. And he was right, the hat had barely touched his head or it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked to the Slytherin table. "Moonshine, Enid." "RAVENCLAW!" "Moonshine, Ethel." She looked exactly like her sister. "RAVENCLAW!" "Nightshade, Serenity." A tall blond haired girl walked to the stool. She looked kind off like Malfoy. "GRYFFINDOR!" "Pettigrew, Peter." "HUFFLEPUFF!" 'Told you so.' Lily thought. "Potter, James." James sat down and the hat almost immediately said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily and Remus clapped the hardest of the entire table. "Good work Jamie!" Lily said. James grinned and sat next to her. "Rayman, Kevin." "RAVENCLAW!" "Shetan, Sheala. (Shuh-tahn, She-la)" "SLYTHERIN!" "Snape, Severus." "SLYTHERIN!" "Vixen, Lara." "SLYTHERIN!" "Finally the last one." Lily heard a girl groan next to her. "Weatherbee, Susan." "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
When all of them where sorted McGonagall took the stool and the hat and brought them in the room they came out. Lily saw the head table. In the middle a man with silver hair and beard was seated. 'He looks familiar.' She thought, 'But from where.No way! That's the man from my dream!' She looked at him with wide eyes. He turned and winked at her. "James? Who is that man? The one in the middle..." "That's Dumbledore, the headmaster." Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year of education. I think you have been kept waiting long enough." He waved his hand and the tables filled with the most delicious foods.  
  
After dinner the tables cleared again, and Dumbledore stood again. "Just a few announcements before you turn to bed; first of all, please note that the forest on the grounds is off limits to all students. Second, The Quidditch season will start in one month. Now that about covers it, prefects please take the first years to the common rooms. Good night everyone."  
  
They followed the prefect out the hall, into several other passages, through doors until he stopped in front of a lady in pink. "Password?" "Now everyone be silent." "Leoma Na." James thought it would be funny to stand on Lily's foot right about now. "Ouch! You idiot!" She yelled. The prefect looked at them agrilly, "Good job you two, now our password for this week is: Leoma Na ouch! You idiot!" The other first years giggled when they stepped through the portrait whole. "Ok this is the common room. Behind that door is the stairs to the dorms. If you go up the stairs you will find 2 more doors, one on the left and one on the right. Left is for the girls and right for the boys. Your things are already upstairs. Tomorrow lessons start at 9 am. Be down for breakfast at 8 or you wont get any. Now you can either go to bed or talk a bit here." He said as the common room started to fill slowly.  
  
Lily went to sit with James, Remus and the boy she remembered as Sirius. "Well hello there." He said to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh no! Not another one." She groaned. "Come on Lil, it can't be that bad." James said with the same glint in his eyes. "No? Then why do you two have the same glint in you're eyes?" James and Sirius grinned at her; both took an arm, pulled her down to the floor and tickled her. "P-Please.s-stop." She said through fits of laughter. Remus looked at them in amusement, "R- Remus.h-help..m-me..p-please." She begged. He smiled and pulled her out of the line of fire. "Thanks Remmy." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and sat down next to him. Remus was startled, 'she kissed me! SHE kissed ME!' He touched his cheek and turned red while muttering, "Your welcome." Sirius and James looked at the whole thing with wide eyes. "What?" Lily asked when she saw them gaping at her. "Nothing." They said in unison. "Good. Well I'm off to bed. Night." She got up and left through the door. "Wow! Hot chick." Sirius commented. James elbowed him in his ribs. Remus however had his head in the clouds.  
  
When Lily entered the 'First years' dormitory, she saw that her trunk was standing by the right bed. She walked over and got her nightgown out of it. The bathroom door opened just as she changed into her silk nightgown. "You must be Serenity. I'm Lily." The girl threw her hair over her shoulder. "First of all," She started, "My name is Serena, Not Serenity. Second; we will be sharing this room for the entire year, so you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." She walked past Lily after saying that.  
  
'Prat!' Lily thought and stepped into the bathroom to braid her hair and brush her teeth. After that she stepped in bed and dreamed about Remus changing into a wolf and coming after her. 


	8. Talk about family love

AN: at sum point I lost my mind and 4got the names of Lils parents *sweatdrop*.so oh great audience of reviewers 4giv a stupid girl like me  
  
NAN: In the books isn't mentioned in which house wormy was. And if it was I still think hes a looser and belongs in hufflepuff.  
  
Chapter 8: Talk about family love.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up with a smile plastered on her face. She took a quick shower, put on her robes and went down into the common room. "Hey guys." She saw Sirius, Remus and James in quiet conversation. The looked up with a start, "Oh, Hi Lils." They said in unison. "What where you talking about?" She asked. "Nothing." They said in unison again. She narrowed her eyes, shrugged and sat down next to a slightly reddening Remus. Sirius almost choked on a chocolate from the sight, while James just grinned.  
  
Sirius suddenly jumped up after a few minutes of silence and grinned. "Care to have some breakfast Milady?" He said offering his arm. "Why, thank you kind Sir." She took his arm and smiled. Lily got to know Sirius a bit better; it turned out that he was exactly like James only funnier, kinder and much more hyper-active. He was bouncing through the hallways all the way to the Great Hall. "Jeez, someone had too many chocolate's." Lily said as she was dragged along. "Who?" Sirius, the Mexican jumping bean, asked. "No-one Sirius.No-one." She murmured.  
  
They passed a man in black cloak and hood, he was muttering about 'Mudbloods'. James, Remus and Sirius stopped dead in their tracks. "Did I hear him right?" James asked angrily. "You certainly did James. We all did." Sirius answered with a dangerous edge in his voice. "What's going on?" Lily asked. "He said.Mudblood." James whispered the last word so soft Lily almost didn't hear it. "Yeah.so?" "It is a bad word Lil, just forget about it." Remus said softly. She nodded and they got going again.  
  
They reached the Great Hall pretty fast and sat down at their table. They ate, chatted and went over their time-table. When they where almost done eating, they saw the hooded man step inside and walk over to Dumbledore. They left together. "Let's follow them." James whispered and they left. Their heard Dumbledore's voice from an empty classroom nearby. "No Tom. I won't tell you who it was. And I won't join you either. You are only seeking revenge; I'm not going to expose the children to so much danger." "Have it your way Albus, next time we meet won't be on such good terms." The man sneered and left, bumping into Lily. "Look where you go girl." He spat and vanished at sight. "Are you alright Miss Evans?" Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "I'm fine." Lily replied while taking Remus' hand. "What was that about Sir?" James asked. Dumbledore's face turned more grave. "Unfortunately, I will have to talk about this with your father." He turned to walk away, "Oh and James, congratulations."  
  
When Dumbledore was gone, James took over the hyper-ness that was Sirius'. "Dad won! Dad won!" He yelled through the corridors up to the common room. "James, calm down." Lily said shaking her head. "But Lils, Dad won!" "I know by now James." She sighed and went up the dorm stairs to collect her books. 'What did Dumbledore mean by that.?'  
  
~* Riddle mansion *~  
  
"Dumbledore is hiding the little brat." Tom Riddle spat to 6 other men in the room. "Malfoy, do you have any news?" Diablo Malfoy stepped forward, "My lord, we have found out that the child was in sector 13." "Sector 13 why does that sound familiar?" "Because the Potter's live there my lord. It was done close to their house." Malfoy replied. "Go to sector 13 and find out who did the spell." He said with an evil grin. "Yes milord." The 6 replied and dissaperated out of sight.  
  
~* Hogwarts *~  
  
"First lesson of the day firsties?" A ghost with tails and an evil grin was floating in front of them. "Yes and we are going to be late." Lily replied. The ghost laughed. "My name is Peeves and you better watch out for me firsties." He dropped a few dung-bombs and left through a wall. "We better go now or we'll be in trouble." Remus said and the left for double potions with the Slytherins.  
  
"Today we will be making a simple truth potion." Their teacher professor Noofelet said. "I know some off you will not get it right," He looked at the Gryffindors, "Just make it as the book says." He walked over to Malfoy and Snape, who had become fast friends, to have a little talk. "He is the head off Slytherin; no wonder he doesn't think we can brew the darn potion." Sirius muttered under his breath. "10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class." Lily thought the class was pretty easy; she got the potion right, as the only Gryffindor. "Good work Miss Evans, 10 points to you."  
  
~* 'Sector 13'*~  
  
"Darou and Fetcher, you two go to the house right off the Potter's," Malfoy pointed to two hooded men, "Crabbe and Goyle, you take the house across the street." He said, "And Nott you are with me." Malfoy and Nott left for the house left off the Potters. "Let's have a little fun Diablo." Nathan Nott said chuckling. "All right." Malfoy answered, pulled on his hood and rang the bell. "Coming." A horse faced girl opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked. Malfoy pulled his wand, "Tell me where your parents are girl." He spat. "T-They are in the living room." "Take us to them." Malfoy followed the girl after he read the sign on the front door: 'Evans' they came in the living room where the Evans where watching TV. "Who was it Tunia dear?" Marie Evans asked without looking. "D-Don't know mother. M- Maybe you s-should s-see for yours-self." Petunia replied. The turned around and saw the two hooded men. "What do you want? Jewelry? Money?" Mark Evans asked. "We want to know where your other child is." The man who was holding Petunia asked. (Malfoy) "Which other child?" Julia Evans asked. "Don't be foolish we can see the pictures." The other man (Nott) said. "S- She's at s-school." Petunia stuttered. "Petunia stop talking!" Mark said angrily. "No go on girl. Tell me what I want to know and you'll live." Malfoy said. "S-she l-left a few d-days ago. To a f-freak s-school." Petunia was shaking. "What is the name of that school?" Nott asked. "I-I wasn't p-paying attention to it. Huggiewars or something like that." "Hogwarts?" "Y-Yes that was it. H-Hogwarts." Malfoy threw her to the ground, "Thank you so much for the information." He and Nott dissaperated from sight. Julia walked over to her daughter and reached out her hand. Petunia was about to grab it when her mother slapped her across the face with the hand. "You stupid girl, do you have any idea in how much danger you have put you sister? You should be ashamed Petunia. Now get out of my sight." Petunia scrambled to her feet and ran up the stairs, but not before she heard her mother burst into tears. 'What have I done?' 'The freak deserved it!' 'She doesn't deserve to die.' 'Doesn't she? She is your parent's favorite child. With her gone you will be!' Petunia was having mind wars, she felt guilty, but then again she felt that Lily deserved to be in danger. 


End file.
